Futuro Incierto
by lykags
Summary: ¿Es la vida como aquellos grandes libros de romance? ¿Será posible poder tener uno? Son cosas que Darcy se pregunta día a día.


**Esta historia la hice durante en 2013. Tenia de nombre "The Uncertain Future", así que posiblemente ya la hayan leído e reído de mis horribles faltas de ortografía o como explico las cosas, ahaha. Créanme, voy a hacer lo posible para re-hacer esta historia y esperar que les guste.**

Todos conocemos grandes historias de amor gracias a la cultura popular que nos rodea. Apasionadas historias de amor que rompen las barreras sin importar las circunstancias en las cuales se encuentren las parejas. Pero hay algo que no nos dicen. Ninguna de esas historias reflejan las necesidades diarias. Solo son meras mentiras que nos hacen sentir peor sobre nuestras acciones (vidas amorosas, en este caso), las cuales en la realidad, no se comparan con e amor de Claire e James en la vieja Escocia.

¡Pero eso no es todo! En esta vida no existen Mr. Darcys o Mr. Rochesters que hagan lo imposible para mantenerse a nuestros lados y que con sus suaves, delicadas, pero decisivas palabras, nos hagan querer dejar todo y decir: A la mierda el colegio, ¡Me he sacado la lotería!

Yo, Darcy Lewis, he vivido hundida en todas aquellas extravagantes historias de romances, de novelas fantásticas que hablan sobre dragones escondidos en castillos y hasta de magos que salvan a su mundo de poderosos seres malignos.

Todos me creían una loca de pequeña. Mi propia madre me rompía mis sueños. Uno espera que su familia les apoye en nuestras locuras, pero eso no me paso a mi. Mi madre siempre trato de bajarme de mi nube cada que podía. Recuerdo todas las veces que lo hizo. Recuerdo la ocasión cuando manifesté sobre mis deseos de tener a mi Mr. Darcy mientras mirábamos Orgullo y Prejucio por primera vez en el cine. O esa vez en la que creí tener un ángel de música muy a estilo del Fantasma de la Opera. Y vaya que escuchar voces si estaba de safados.

Oh, siempre la boba de Darcy. Viviendo en su mundo de fantasía y esperando que lo absurdo se vuelva realidad.

¿La realidad? Solo soy yo. Una solterona con una réplica de la USS Enterprise-D. Que ademas de ser muy geek, era el único objeto valioso de todo mi departamento. Que tan patética debía ser.

Y aquí estoy, sentada al borde de la cama, esperando que la aventura llegue a mi en vez de yo ir por ella. Londres es una gran ciudad como para echarla a perder. Y como es de saberse, estaba sola, como la eterna solterona que soy y esperando a mi digno futuro acompañado de gatos, series dramáticas a la mano y mis libros favoritos de Jane Austen en alguna repisa.

Mi futuro cambio desde el momento en que mi propia familia me envió a servir de asistente a Jane Foster. ¿Lo peor? Ni siquiera compartíamos la misma carrera, pero a mi familia no le interesaba eso, pues creían que lo que necesitaba era compañía de alguien más que mi querida soledad. La sorpresa fue que Jane era todo lo contrario. Como jefa era muy dura, pero como amiga era la mejor. ¿Lo extraño? Juro que cualquiera podría buscar la definición de "Científica loca" y encontrarse con el nombre de Jane Foster. Y sin contar que tuvo un corto amor con un dios nórdico.

¿En que iba? Ah, sí. Estoy aquí, esperando la batiseñal o llamada divina que me de las valentía de levantarme de mi eterna pereza... O que mi ángel de la música aparezca a reclamarme que soy suya. Depende de lo que pase primero.

¡Que es Londres! Joder. Que se supone que debería estar saltando de la felicidad y gritando que estoy en la tierra del GRAN Sherlock Holmes y el hogar del hombre extraño de cabina azul, no sentada esperando la señal de... ¿De Thor?

Me levanto con mucha pereza de la cama y camino directamente hacia la ventana donde se puede contemplar a la gente que pasa por las calles. Vaya vida la mía. Tal vez sea buena idea recorrer mis alrededores, no vaya a ser que me pierda por milésima ocasión

Tal vez, por azares del destino, encuentre a algún hombre del estilo de Mr. Darcy, el cual se muera de amor por mi, obviamente me haga la señora de su vida y vivamos felices para siempre en su carisma mansión británica.

¡Pero no! La solterona de Darcy Lewis esta atrapada cual Rapunzel en su torre mientras piensa en la inmortalidad del caracol.

Aunque, para er sincera, debo admitir que a menudo las cosas imposibles pueden llegar a ser realidad.

Hace años no sabía sobre la probabilidad de que existiera vida en alguna otra parte del inmeno universo y luego ¡BAM! Un hombre es atropellado por mi en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y dio la casualidad de ser, no solo un alienígena, si no del mero dios del trueno del cual hablaban en la mitología.

Recuerdo a la perfección haber rogado a todos los dioses que me dieran una señal sobre si todo lo que me había pasado era verdad y no un producto de mi imaginación. Tiempo después, con los sucesos de Nueva York y los alienígenas atacando la ciudad, me di cuenta de que nada había sido lo que yo creía.

Pero ni después de eso mis amor de libro no paso. Mucho menos llego mi hombre buenote con riquezas y desenfrenada pasión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..

La noche se acerca y no pienso pasar otro día atorada en esta habitación del mal. Entre más tiempo paso aquí, más posibilidades que huyen de mí. ¿A donde tendría que ir? Había un pub cerca de aquí y todos hablan de la reputación. Una buena noche con música, británicos y una que otra cerveza me caería más que bien. Y si Thor quiere, hasta saldría ligando.

Revuelvo mi maleta en busca de ropa cómoda para pasarla en la noche. Me pregunto si Jane iría conmigo. Lo dudo. Es una mujer muy ocupada y su trabajo queda lejos del hotel. Ademas, ella no es la típica persona que se deje llevar por la situación.

Después de rato de tanto cambiarme para encontrar la perfecta combinación, salgo a fueras del hotel sin ninguna dificultad y camino entre la multitud.

La gente de Inglaterra es amable. No es que en Estados Unidos fuéramos fríos, pero a veces podíamos ser demasiado pomposos sobre nuestros lugares. Aquí los turistas eran pan de cada día, por lo que es de suponer que la gente este acostumbrada a dar direcciones de como llegar a ciertos lugares o no reír de los acentos.

Tiempo después de haber caminado por las calles, me encuentro entrando al bar. La música llena de alegría suena por todos lados y sus mesas son adornadas por agradables británicos borrachos y turistas que visitan por un buen tarro de cerveza helada.

Me siento en la barra adentro del local y espero con mucha paciencia a que el simpático bartender me atienda.

-¿Desea lo mejor de lo mejor de la casa o alguna bebida en especial, señorita?- Su fuerte acento me hace soltar una pequeña risa.

-A ver, ¿Qué le parece darme la mejor cerveza británica de la casa, señor?-Le respondo con igual alegría y el suelta una carcajada.

-Americana.-Dice mientras me sirve un tarro de cerveza y lo sitúa frente a mis manos.

-Supone usted muy bien- Remarco lo dicho y tomo un trago largo.

Suave, rica y con un agradable sabor. Ninguna cosa que había tomado asemejaba a lo que estaba probando. ¡Ni siquiera las viejas cervezas de Nueva Jersey!

.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-..

Mi cabeza me arde un poco y toda lógica desaparece. La ingestión de bebidas me ha dejado llevar por la atrayente música del lugar. Estoy afuera del local y bailo con unos encantadores británicos que me rodean y aplauden a mis acciones. Sé perfectamente que me arrepentiré demasiado a la mañana siguiente, pero eso no me deja preocuparme y las risas me cautivan para seguir en mi fiesta. Es deleitoso sentirse el punto de atracción, pero poco a poco empiezo a sentir manos sobre mi cuerpo. La repugnante sonrisa libidinosa sobre mi cuerpo y me siento encarcelada. Siento una mano en particular bajo mi gabardina. Logro zafarme y darle un manotazo, pero este no hace nada y solo le ayuda a atrapar mi muñeca derecha. Tiro con todas mis fuerzas, pero es imposible. El tipo, sin decir agua va, me tira un empujón y caigo al suelo. Trato de levantarme, pero con el nivel de alcohol en mi cuerpo es imposible.

Escucho desde mi lugar sus sucias intenciones, sus carcajadas y miradas enfermas.

El pánico se apodera de mi se y trato de huir hacia dentro del local donde sé que encontraré al bartender, pero al momento de querer levantarme, ellos me atrapan y siento a uno aprisionar mi cintura. Trato de soltarme a manotazos, pero me es inútil. Son demasiado fuertes para una chica como yo.

Empiezo a sentirme impotente mientras me empujan de un lado a otro. Siento mi cara arder de furia y lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Nunca en mi vida había pensado que una noche de diversión terminaría así. No a mi, la chica que siempre pensó que era más divertido leer y quedarse en casa.

Uno de ellos me jala con brusquedad y grito, pero nadie parece haber tomarme atención. La gente piensa que es un juego o se confunde con una risa.

Sin darme cuenta de lo demás, unas manos me alejan de los terribles hombres que me aprisionaban, pero debido a mi estado, las caras de las personas eran irreconocibles. Las manos que me habían sacado desaparecen de mis hombros y resbalo. Me quedo en el suelo, pero es imposible levantarme. Escucho el ruido de las voces y trato de averiguar lo que pasa, pero mi visión es borrosa. De un momento a otro escucho un "Nos estábamos divirtiendo, hermano. Nada malo le iba a pasar. Estaba en confianza".

¿Qué paso de ahí en adelante? Quisiera poder responderme esa pregunta.


End file.
